The Stalker & the Swan
by wblock72
Summary: I was on my own for two weeks while Charlie goes on a fishing trip. It leaves me feeling beyond helpless and scared for my life even under the protection of my vampire family. Warning: Rosalie is slight OOC! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the movies of Twilight. Only this fic plot is my creation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1The Stalker & the Swan

Rated T

Summary: I was on my own for two weeks while Charlie goes on a fishing trip.

**Chapter 1 - A Dark & Stormy Night**

Bella POV-

One thing I hate is a dark and stormy night. Unfortunately, Charlie chose to leave for two weeks to go on a fishing trip with Billy Black and my best friend, Jacob. I sighed as I walked from the livingroom to the kitchen. Jacob had wanted me to invite Leah Clearwater over to keep me company or someone from school...anyone but the Cullens. My dad only cared that I invite someone over. He knows how i feel about storms. I've been this way ever since the whole thing with James. I never said anything to Edward about my nightmares but he could of read my mind unless his brother, Jasper picked up on my emotions. This is another possibility.

Anyway, I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a soda from it. I then closed the door and carried my beverage into the livingroom just as the electricity went off. "Aw shit." I muttered and then pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Edward's cellphone number but got no answer. "That's weird." I said to myself just as I hung up.

Not even two seconds after hanging up, mine rang. I was quick to answer it without even checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I said. Their was no answer. "Hello?" I repeated but still no one answered so I hung up. By now I was starting to freak out. Remembering that Carlisle and Esme were home, I called the Cullen house hoping one of them would answer.

"Hello?" Came the soft English reply. Carlisle of course. He must of heard my shaky breathing because he asked, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Car-Carlisle." I stuttered in a scared tone. "Someone called and then hung up. Charlie isn't here."

"Edward isn't home either but you are welcome to come over if it will make you feel better." He said in a worried tone.

"I'll be right over." I said and quickly hung up. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and threw some clothes and stuff into my bookbag. Then, I slung it over my shoulder and descended the stairs. I raced out the door to my truck and jumped into it. I started my truck and sped off toward the Cullen house.

Carlisle POV-

I had been in my office going through files from some of my more worrisome cases at the hospital, when Bella called. Just the tone she used when she called had me worried she might be harmed. Let me backtrack some.

"Hello?" I said when my youngest daughter called. When she stuttered my name I immediately grew worried. "Bella? What's wrong?" I nearly asked if she was all right but deep down knew that would of been a foolish question to ask. When she mentioned her father wasn't home, i wanted to let out a growl, but bit back this urge for her sake and immediately invited her over. After we hung up, I called Esme, Alice, and Rose to me.

"What's wrong? Is Bella all right?" Rosalie asked.

"Someone has been prank calling her so she is frightened." I explained. "I invited her over here for the night."

"Alice and I can go check around the house to make sure no one is around." Rose offered.

I immediately nodded. "We'll keep Bella here and try to calm her down."

"Should one of us go make sure she arrives here safely?" Alice worriedly asked me.

"That isn't necessary." I said. "She just arrived in the driveway." We then all went out to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I realize Rosalie is slightly OOC since this is still well into just after Twilight. Yes, James is dead in this so he isn't the stalker.

**Chapter 2 - Not So Good Night**

Bella POV-

By the time I arrived at the Cullens, I was completely freaking out. I had no idea what to do. Normally, I'd shrug this off as nothing, but this time was different. I parked in the driveway just as my vampire family came outside to greet me. It didn't help it was storming out and I was soaking wet.

Carlisle took charge right away and said, "Alice, get Bella inside so she can dry off and into some dry clothes." He then turned to me. "Bella, give me your cellphone. Unless its from Edward or Charlie, you are not to take any more calls tonight."

I nodded and obediently handed him my cellphone. Alice took me inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. She had me strip down and take a hot shower, while she set out a brand new pink and white night shirt and shorts set as well as clean underwear. By the time I got out of the shower and dressed, I felt much better.

I rejoined them in the livingroom and was met by a very worried looking Carlisle and Esme chatting about this problem. I entered the livingroom and saw them look in my direction.

"I just spoke to Edward. He is talking about cutting his hunting trip short." Esme said. This really made me feel guilty, because him, Emmett, and Jasper needed this brother time. They had been fighting a lot recently because of how little time they spend together since Edward and I started dating.

I sighed and sighed as I sat down next to Rosalie on the couch. "Great. Just great. Now they'll fight even more because of me." I said. Sarcasm dripped from my words, which made Rose move closer to me and drape an arm around my shoulders. This was one of the few times she didn't hate me.

"Bella, I spoke to Emmett. These are different circumstances. He isn't angry." Rose said, trying to reassure me. This surprised me. "He is as worried about you as the rest of us." Now I knew why she wasn't acting like she hated me. Her instinct to protect her baby sister was over-riding her usual behavior. This wasn't an act.

"I'm scared, Rose." I muttered. She hugged me then, just as the house phone rang. Because I was closest they weren't able to prevent me from answering it. Its why I was the one who made the mistake of picking it up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"They can't protect you." The voice said. "I will find you...and you will die."

I shook violently, which got their attention quickly. Esme came to me and hugged me while Carlisle took the phone from me. He was nothing short of angry by now, which is unusual because of his usual even temper. He slammed the phone down and then asked me what the voice said.

"Whoever it was said that they would find me and I would die." I answered. "They said you all can't protect me. No one can." I sighed as I glanced helplessly around at each of them.

"How soon til the guys get back?" Alice asked, finally speaking up. Her question was directed at Rosalie.

"Around four in the morning." Rose answered and glanced to me. "Are you okay?" She frowned when I shook my head. "We will find out who is doing this, Bella. We will make them pay for it too." I nodded in response, not noticing Esme had left the room.

To get my mind off of it, Rose and Alice got their bed stuff and changed into pajamas. When they returned, Alice presented me with my own bed stuff and we settled down in the livingroom to watch a DVD movie. We settled on Mary Poppins which is a personal favorite of mine. While we were watching the movie, Esme returned to the livingroom carrying a steaming cup of hot chocolate which she presented to me. I smiled a thank you and accepted it. Her and Carlisle then left the room to give us three some sisterly bonding time.

Carlisle POV

Esme and I had retreated to our room now that Alice and Rosalie had managed to calm down Bella enough to watch a movie in the livingroom. We began to cuddle in bed for the next few hours until we heard a loud smash and Bella let out a ear-piercing scream of terror. We both sprang up out of bed and at vampire speed raced down the stairs and to the livingroom.

We found Bella in Alice's stone arms while Rosalie was no where to be found. "Where is Rose?" I asked them.

"She ran out the door after someone threw a brick through the one window." Alice said. "She told me to stay here with Bella to try and calm her down." We both noticed Bella was sobbing hysterically now.

"Esme, stay here with Bella." I ordered. "Alice, let's go find Rose." We headed toward the door but I glanced to bella to check on her but I turned when I heard someone open the front door.


End file.
